Walking on Air
by heartlesslover17
Summary: For the past three months Kayla Myers has had the same dream, but one night is different and the mysterious figure finds her. The next day her school has three new students that seem to be connected to her dreams.
1. Prologue

For the past three months, every night I've had this dream. The same exact dream. But this night was different. He had found me.

_I was in the forest. Running. Running from him. I never saw his face. My heart was pounding in my chest. I urged my legs to go on._

_"You can run cherie, but you can't hide," his sweet velvet voice said._

_Suddenly, I tripped over a tree root and fell hard on my face. I groaned. My head was throbbing. When I went to sit up my back bumped into a hard, cold chest and arms snaked their way around my torso._

_"Got you," lips whispered in my ear. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. My sheets were soaked with sweat. My throat was sore from screaming so much. I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 2:00 am. I groaned. I had to get up in four hours. Always after my nightmares I couldn't go back to sleep. This one had frightened me the most. He had found me. I shivered.


	2. Chapter 1 marked by a demon

"Kayla. Kayla!" I was pulled back into reality.

"Yeah?" I looked over at my best friend, Annie. She has blonde hair that comes down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and is 5'6. Annie's been my best friend since junior high.

I have ebony hair that comes down to my waist and hazel eyes. I'm 5'4. Annie and I are in our junior year of hight school.

We were at Annie's locker and I has spaced out for the hundredth time that day. "I said our school has three new students and everyone's been talking about it." It was only after second period. I haven't heard anything. I've been in my own little world today. My dream the night before had creeped me out.

"So," I said not caring. I was bored with everyone making a fuss about everything.

"They are gorgeous!"

"They?"

"Ugh. Haven't you've been listening to me? Two brothers and a sister. They moved here from Canada a few days ago. I heard that two of them are juniors and one's a senior," Annie informed me.

"We need to head to class or we're going to be late," I said looking at the clock. If I'm late one more time to history, I'll get detention.

I barely made it to class. I considered myself lucky. I took my seat in the back of the classroom. Not too long after the bell rings a girl walks in late.

My teacher, Mr. Milton says, "Hello. I'm Mr. Milton. You must be...?"

"Jane. Jane Dancy." Her voice was soft.

"Okay, Miss Dancy. You can sit in the empty desk by Ms. Myers in the back," he pointed out.

The girl was abnormallly pale. She had violet eyes, which shocked me the most. I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before. It must be from contacts. She had short pixie hair that was a silky brown and was about my height. Jane's walk to her seat was very gracefull. All of the guys were drooling over her.

"Class, get your books out and answer the questions on Chater Eight. Turn them in when you're done. You can work with a partner or by yourself." I got my book out and began working.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice asked.

I look up into Jane's eyes. Her expression seemed friendly. "Yes."

"I'm Jane." She held her hand out.

"Kayla," I answered. I shook her hand.

"What a beautiful name."

I didn't say anything- couldn't say anything. No one had said that about my name, not even a stranger I barely knew.

"I was thinking. How bout you seat with me and my brothers at lunch?" Jane offered.

"When do you have lunch?" I secretly hoped she didn't have the same lunch as me. For some reason something inside of me told me to refuse her offer.

"After this class." Damn. I have the same lunch as her. She smiled down at me in a friendly way. I couldn't refuse. I had no reason to say no. She seems friendly enough.

"Sure. I'll have lunch with you." Her smiled widened showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Awesome!" Jane beamed.

For the rest of the class we worked together on the questions and she asked me things like my likes and dislikes. She was a very outgoing person. We finished the assignment quickly. There was still another ten minutes left of class.

"So, what are your brothers like?" I asked wanting to know about them.

"Abel's a senior and Tristian's a junior."

"But what are they like?" I was eager to know.

"You'll find out soon enough." I thought it was strange that she wouldn't tell me what they're like, but I ignored it. I was silent for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was buzzing when we arrived. She lead me to one of lines to get lunch.

"How did you know where the cafeteria was?" I asked.

"We got a tour of the school. What do you want?"

"Just a soda." I wasn't very hungry. Jane pilled food onto her tray. After we paid for our foods I followed her to a table near the back. Two boys were already sitting there.

They both pale like Jane and had violet eyes. The one of the left had ebony hair that was short and somewhat muscular. The one on the right was more boyish. He had brown hair that came down to his ears. They were both extremely beautiful, but I thought the one on the right was the most gorgeous.

I sat down next to Jane across from her brothers. "Abel, Tristian. This is Kayla. Kayla, this is Abel and Tristian," She introduced me.

"Hello," the one on the right said. "I'm Tristian and this is Abel." He pointed to his brother. For some odd reason his voice seemed so fimiliar.

"Hi," Abel greeted me.

"Hi," I said shyly.

For the next fifteen minutes or so Tristian and Abel deluged me with questions like what their sister did during history. I answered as best as I could.

"So, Kayla," Tristian said in a soft velvet voice, "Aren't you hungry?" I glanced down at the soda between my hands. I shook my head.

"You should eat something," Jane said pushing her tray of untouched food toward me.

My face paled. Realizaton smacked me in the face. No wonder he seemed so fimiliar. He was the one hunting my dreams. I got up and ran to the nearest bathroom ignoring the calls. I slammed the stall door shut and slid down against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest. After calming myself I got up and opened the stall door. When I opened the door Tristian was right there blocking my way out.

I screamed, but he put his hand over my mouth before any sound came out and pushed me back in the stall against the wall locking the door.

"I finally found you," he whispered in my ear. I whimpered. He put his nose on my neck and inhaled deeply. I whimpered again. "Shh," I felt his cool breath on my neck. It sent shivers up my spine. Then, he started kissing my neck with cool butterfly kisses. My knees grew weak. He was the only thing keeping me up.

_Bang._ His head snapped up.

"Kayla?" _Annie. Oh Annie_. I looked up into his violet eyes and then, he was gone. I fell down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 kidnapped by a demon

"Are you alright?" Annie asked me alarmed. I was sitting on the floor shaking. _He was real. The man in my nightmares is real._

"Did you see him?" Tristian couldn't have gotten out without Annie seeing him.

"See who?" She asked puzzled. _Oh god. This can't be real. How could she have not seen him? _"Did something happen?"

_I couldn't tell her or anyone. They would think I'm crazy. _"No," I lied. "I'm just not feeling too good. I might go to the nurse during biology."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't buying it. She has known me long enough to know when I'm lying. "I'm always here. You can talk to me anythime." Annie was really concerned, but I couldn't tell her.

"I'm fine. We better head to class," I told her. As soon as I get to biology I was going to go to the nurse. I just hoped that I could go home early and think everything out. Think of a plan on what to do about Tristian, his brother and sister, and my nightmares.

But when I arrived to class all hell broke loose. I frooze in my tracks. There he was sitting at my lab table smiling at. He waved at me signaling me to come over. My heart sped up. I couldn't breath. I started hyperventilating and blacked out, but before I it the floor I felt a pair of cold arms catch me.

* * *

I felt a cool, wet towel being placed on my forehead. I groaned and slowly proped up on my elbows. "Are you feeling better honey?" the nurse asked me. "You passed out."

"Is she awake?" _Oh my god. _My face paled. Tristian leaned against the doorway.

"Yes. She just woke up," she told him and turned to me. "You know,Tristian carried you here Kayla. You should thank him. Do you think you're able to finish the rest of the day?"

"Yea," I said weakly. _I just want to get out of here and away from him._

"You look awfully pale. Are you sure?"

"Yea," I reasured her.

"Maybe I should drive her home, if that's alright." _No, no, no._

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed the nurse.

"No. Please no," I begged._ I don't want to go anywhere with him._

"Honey, you should be greatful to him for carrying you here and offering to drive you home. Tristian just wants to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine really," I told her. The nurse walked out.

When Tristian knelt down by the bed I was on, I flinched away, but he grabbed onto my wrist and rubbed it gently with his thumb. My heart sped up. "Kayla, you should really listen to the nurse. She knows what's best for you," He said in a soothing voice.

The nurse came to the doorway. "I talked to the secretaries at the front desk and got everything situated. All you have to do is sign out." After that she went out again.

"Thank you," Tristian told her. He turned to me and smilied. "We should get going." He tugged me along keeping a possessive grip on my writst. I squirmed to get out of his grip, but failed. He suddenly stopped and pulled me to him. "You know, we can do this the easy way or hard way," his lips whispered in my ear and sent shivers up my spine. I stopped struggling. "That's what I thought."

Tristian signed me out when we got to the front desk. "Get better honey," the secretary said.

The sunlight hit my eyes when we walked outside to the parking lot. "You can't do this," I said in a shaky voice. He still had a firm grip on my wrist.

He suddenly stopped. "I've searched for you for so long. Do you think I would give up so easily and just let you walk away?" Tristian continued to walk dragging me along. Once we got near his car, Tristian pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When we got to his black mercedes, he tried to put me in the car, but I staggered away.

"No. No, no, no," I begged.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." Tristian grabbed a hold of my wrists. I screamed, but he placed his hand over my mouth, and wrapped his other hand around my waist. I trashed around trying to get away. After a while, Tristian got me in the car and shut the door. While he went around to the other side I put my hand on the handle, but before I could open it, he grabbed my wrist. "What did I say about doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

I kicked him, but he took my ankle in his hand. I screamed angrily and kicked my other foot at him, but he caught that one too. When I threw my hand back he took that in his hand with my other hand and pinned them above my head. I squirmed under him. He sighed.

"I guess it's the hard way then." He released my legs and pinned them down with his knees. I continued to squirmed. I saw him look around for something, but I had no idea what. All of a sudden I became limp. He had a syringe in his hand.

"No. Please don't," I whimpered.

"Shh..."

"I- I'll promise to behave. P-Please," I stuttered.

"It's too late for that." He yanked my arm out and get the syringe ready. I whimpered again and made one last attempt to get away. I felt the syringe go in my arm. After that he let go of me. My mind became foggy and my body became tired. I struggled to stay awake, but couldn't. Before I went unconscious, I felt him kiss my forehead gently.


	4. Chapter 3 kissed by a demon

**Authors Note- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block and been very busy with school. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed- Wolf's Daughter27, miriamne, CharismaAlexis7432, Goldangel121, when i look in ur eyes, ShakespeareActressVamp, and laciva6. You guys have inspired me to keep going. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I awoke to hear the smooth sound of the car engine running. I was lying on my back. It was pitch black all around me. That's when I realized I was in the trunk. Claustrophobia started to sink in. I panicked. When I went to move I found that my hands and ankles were bound together. Duct tape was over my mouth. I still felt the effect of the drug.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has finally woke up," Tristian's sweet velvet voice said. My breath hitched in my throat. _How did he know? _Suddenly I remembered that my phone was in my pocket. I struggled to get my hands free. With each movement the rope dug into my sink sending shots of pain up my arm. I felt the car stop.

"If you're looking for this," he said opening the trunk revealing the sunlight with my phone in his hand,"you're not going to get it back." And with that he crushed the phone in his hand breaking it in half. I stopped breathing. My eyes went wide. "You need to breathe, love," Tristian said pulling me up. I shivered from his icy touch. He took the tape off my mouth and placed me on top of the trunk keeping his hands on my shoulders. He leaned into my neck inhaling. I could feel his cold breath against my skin. This time when he placed his lips on my neck I felt fangs caress across my shoulder blade. My breathing and heart rate sped up. He brought his lips up to my ear. "You simply smell mouth watering," he whispered. I whimpered loudly. Tristian traced his lips down to my jawline and then captured my lips with his. I banged on his chest with my fists. He growled into my mouth. Soon my arms fell limp. I thought I was going to pass out from the lock of oxygen. Just as I thought that he moved he lips back down to my neck where my pulse was located and sucked on it. I gasped.

"You're so soft and beautiful," Tristian mumured in between kisses. Trembling, I closed my eyes begging for it to be over. He soon stopped and unbound my hands and ankles. He pecked me on the lips after he was finished. He sighed and picked me up bridal style. My eyes were still closed. I felt him place me in the front seat of the car. When I heard the door shut I opened my eyes and there he was in the driver's seat. I then took in my surroundings. We were on a back road with trees surrounding it.

Soon daylight turned to night. We were still driving. I haven't said one single word. The entire time I've been looking out my window. I jumped when I felt an icy finger caress my check. "Do you have nothing to say?" he asked. I didn't say anything. Tristian sighed. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted." I ignored him again. "I guess then, I'll help you sleep." He got a bag and began to search throught it.

"No!" I pratically shouted. I didn't want anymore drugs. He still continued to search through it. I brought my knees up to my chest and moved as far away from him as I could. Tears began to fall. When he grabbed one of my wrists I jerked away.

"Are you going to go to sleep without difficulty?" Tristian asked frusturated.

"Yes. Just please don't give me anymore drugs," I pleaded.

"So, I guess you're finally going to behave?"

"Yes," I said defeated. He smiled at this. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I leaned my head against the window. Soon I began to feel drowsy. I shot my eyes open and glanced over at him. I knew he had something to do with making me feel sleepy.

Tristian looked at me displeased. "Tsk...Tsk...Here I thought you were finally going to behave."

"What! You're the one that's making me feel sleepy! You said that you weren't going to do anything!" I shouted.

"I never said that I wasn't going to do anything. I'm just simply helping you sleep. That's all."

"I don't want any help. As a matter of fact I don't want to sleep at all," I snapped. He sighed.

"You look exhausted. You haven't slept in over twelve hours."

"I'm not tired."

Tristian took a case out of the bag. Even though I couldn't see what was in the case, I knew what it was. Before he could stop me I opened my door and jumped out. As I was falling out I scrapped my knee on the road and tumbled into the woods. I heard the car come to a screeching stop. I ran through the woods trying desperately to get away. I could his footsteps behind me. Suddenly I tripped over a tree root. My head was throbbing. This seemed oddly fimilar. When I got up my back hit a cold hard chest and an arm snaked its way around my waist.

"Got you," his lips whispered in my ear. I screamed. Tristian turned me around so that I was facing him still keeping a possessive hand on my waist. "That was very stupid thing to do," he growled.

I banged on his chest with my fists and called for help. I thrashed away from his arm. He didn't budge an inch. What he said made me go limp. "No one can hear you for miles, love. But if anyone did hear you screaming I'd have to kill them."

"Kill them?" I squeaked.

"Yes," Tristian mumured.

He picked me up and carried me back to the car. And we were off again to a place unknown to me. It all sank in at once. No one was coming for me. Escaped seemed impossible. And Tristian would kill anyone who came to my help. Maybe I should just give in. Giving in seemed a lot less painful for both me and Tristian. Giving in would be easy. Not too long later sleep came over me.


End file.
